


In the Middle of the Night

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Fluff, Mentioned polyamory, Multi, No Dialogue, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Jeannie wakes up in the middle of the night and checks if anything is amiss.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 2





	In the Middle of the Night

Jeannie opened her eyes and squinted to read the clock. 4 am, too early to get up. She glanced around the bedroom to see if everything was in place or if something had awakened her. Nothing seemed wrong, but she wanted to be sure.

The first night she had slept in the bed they had discovered that Jeannie felt anxious if her bottle was not close by when she went to sleep. After that they had all made a conscious effort to make sure that it was in the room at bedtime. Maybe she had forgotten to bring it in from the living room. No, there was her bottle, sitting on the dresser where she could easily see it.

Everything else seemed to be in place as well. She listened to see if her son had gotten up for some water, but that wasn’t it either. With her genie hearing she could hear Tony Jr.’s gentle breathing from his room.

Jeannie’s husbands hadn’t woken her up either, both still sound asleep. Roger on one side of her where she could snuggle against him. And Tony on the other side, with his arms protectively around both of them.

Reassured that there was nothing that needed her attention, Jeannie snuggled back against Roger’s chest and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no real purpose except that it popped into my head so I typed it up.
> 
> I quite like the idea that Jeannie feels anxious if her bottle isn't close by. She's lived in it for so long that not sleeping in it can be unsettling for her.
> 
> I'm not sure why but I love it in OT3s when one of them is a little protective of the other two when it comes to sleepy snuggles. In this relationship that person is Tony.


End file.
